Its Destiny
by TechieGoddess
Summary: i know there is alot about these but, yeah just me and my friends getting sucked into the realm of hyrule first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1 middle of no where

**I do not own the legend of Zelda or Characters**

**My first fanfic NO FLAMES PLEASE**

Chapter 1

The sky was a raging blaze of pink, red and orange as the sun disappeared behind a huge cluster of trees swaying to and fro from the wind, making clouds glide across the sky as if in a race with no finish line.

In the middle of know where; yeah, a perfect place to wake up.

The first thing I thought when I opened my eyes and noticed I was in the middle of no where. I swear I was going to go insane till something snapped me out of it. Literally. A heard a branch snap about 50 feet away from me, the sound ceased for a couple of seconds and started again making a cluster of bushes shake aggressively, as the shaking increased a creature emerged from the bushes. Not being able to see what this creature looked like gave me no comfort what so ever. My muscles tensed as I saw the creature run towards me and I saw its hideous features. The creature had a lizard like body except for the two doubled axe blades implanted on the end of its tail, armor only on its shoulder blades, and one hell of a big sword, that it was holding, charging at me, sword raised.

"Oh boy" I muttered and would do what anyone else would do if they saw a gigantic, ferousious, ravaging lizard with a sword. Run!

I started to tear off running down a trail not knowing where the hell I was going, but it was way better than staying there and getting chopped up into bits. As I turned around I noticed that the lizard was only 10 feet away from me.

"I am so screwed" I panted as I ran across a bridge. My feet keeping a same rhythmic beat on the wood as I crossed.

Of course I am not exactly running material. After running for quiet sometime my breaths became more force full and raged, not only that but my chest, and throat are on fire, my stomach cramped as I saw a nearby tree "looks Climbable" I thought as I headed for the tree. I leaned against the trunk of the tree gasping for breath as I turned around to see the lizard was still following me, believe it or not, but he lost some distance and was now 20 feet away, "looks like im not the only one who hates running" I chuckled as I started to ascend up the tree. I jumped to a nearby branch almost missing it, I dangled there for a few seconds and hoisted myself up, only to tear my blue jeans. When I got to a good, safe distance it was dark and I could vividly see the lizard pacing back and forth tail lashing and making grunts and screeching sounds.

Since im stuck up in this tree I might as well tell you who I am….My name is Alisa I'm 15 I'm normally skinny and I live… or used to live in a small town called Fall Creek, I'm that kind of girl that hasn't really….moved on to a young women. I don't really wear outfits I'm a "blue jeans with shirts that have attitude", not a "wear a miny skirt and expensive shirt".

Soon enough it gave up and started back up the trail still growling as if it was talking to its self. I decided to say up in the tree till morning just in case if that gooney came back looking for something to snack on.

I watched the glistening stars as if they were glitter thrown on to a piece of black paper. After I stargazed I leaned up on the tree trunk letting my left foot draping lazily over the branch, swaying back and forth, as I propped my right leg on the branch, and let sleep over come me.

Please R&R 


	2. memories

sorry about the stop flash back thing i guess it didn't get it all in. here is the WHOLE chapter

Chapter 2

I groaned as I opened my eyes and squinted up at the sun. In the corner of my eye I saw something glistening up higher in the tree. As curious as I am, I started to ascend up the tree. As I got closer I noticed that it was a sword laid across two branches. With a silver wire around the handle, and a sliver gem, about the size of a small egg on the edge of the handle. As I grabbed the handle I heard a loud crack. "Oh boy" I muttered as I looked down to see the branch that was holding me falling down and me crashing down with it. As I started to fall I lost the grip of the sword and started to fall along with me whistling as it went. The braches were scraping at my face as my fall neared as gravity slammed me against the ground getting the wind knocked out of me. As I squinted up I saw the sword whistling down with extreme speed. "Oh shit," I whispered as the sword came and landed in the ground right next to my face.

As I got up a jolt of pain shot up my spine. I winced from the pain as I pulled the sword out of the ground. I examined it more closely noticing that it was not a sliver wire around the handle but a dragon. As heavy as it was I was able to wield it with both hands.

"Hmm" I wondered as a smirk ran across my face (like that cat from Alice in Wonderland but not that big) only for a loud noise from behind me broke my concentration. I spun around to see who would dare break my concentration. Only to see the exact same lizard that was chasing me yesterday. Surprise surprise.

"Not you again" I moaned as it once again charged at me. With its sword now stained with blood.

"Oh yeah," I said as I looked down to see the sword still in my hands. I looked back up only to see the lizard towering over me with its sword raised ready to swing. Before it could swing I shoved the sword thought the lizards gut, hearing it screeching in pain and agony was almost deafening. I pulled out the sword; it was covered in red blood dripping off the blade and to the ground.

"Nasty!" I bellowed as I wiped the sword off on the grass making the grass a darker green. The sword was still smeared with blood with pieces of grass sticking on the blade. I looked down at the lizard's corpse, its eyes were clouded over, and its tongue was sticking out of its mouth. I turned away in distaste. "This is all of her fault," I muttered as I walked away from the lizard's cold, lifeless, body.

Flash back:

"Come on" someone, begged with short frizzy hair and somewhat plump" who do you like"

"_I'm not telling you anything, Alyssa" I answered, "You'll blab to the whole school" As I sat down on the edge of the bed with three pairs of eyes staring at me._

"_Oh come on" Alyssa replied as she jumped on all fours right in my face making me fall of the bed "you know you can trust me"_

"_NO!" I snapped back, getting annoyed with her asking the same question for over 5 minutes "I can't" as I stood up._

"_Jeez" said yet another girl with longer brunette hair and was also a little overweight. "Don't have a cow about it."_

"_Shut it Jessie!" I yelled, " You're not in this!"_

"_Oh ok" Jessie replied sarcastically making the girl who also had brunette hair but was shorter and curly and fairly skinny right next to her started laughing hysterically._

"_Its not that funny Lindsey" Jessie added in as Lindsey continued to laugh_

" _Yes it is" She giggled and continued to laugh making tears stream down her face._

"_ALISA" Alyssa yelled, "TELL ME OR YOU WILL REGRET IT!"_

_I knew that if she tells you do to something or you will regret it, trust me being her friend for 3 years, I know she isn't kidding._

"_Fine" I sighed, "I'll tell you" as I got back on the foot of the bed_

"_Finally" Jessie said as Alyssa sat next to her "took ya long enough"_

_As I sat there, their eyes were once again fixed on me; I started to regret what I said_

"_I like…" and stopped" I can't do this" I thought as my mind was racing and my palms were sweating._

" _Sorry guys" I blurted out" I'm not ready to tell you yet" not realizing what I just said till I saw Alyssa pounce on me making me crash onto the floor once again. Alyssa laying on me smiling devilishly._

"_And why not" she asked sound impatient and angered._

"_Umm" I mumbled still in shock of what she just did "I'm still not ready to tell you guys yet"_

"_Why not!" she snapped_

"_Because I'm not comfortable telling you yet!" I snapped back._

"_Fine" Alyssa said, "You asked for it"_

_Thinking that she was going to pound me right there and then. I closed my eyes and readied for the blow…but nothing happened. I opened up my eyes, only to see her standing over me._

"_Get up" she barked_

_Not knowing what was going to happen I lay there staring at her, dazed and confused._

"_Did you not hear me!" she bellowed "get…up!" As she hoisted me up on my feet._

"_Alyssa" Lindsey said, "don't do this, this is my house and you are privileged to spend the night. If you cause any trouble…"_

"_OH SHUT UP" Alyssa yelled "I DON'T CARE IF THIS IS YOUR HOUSE!"_

_Why I am her friend. I still have no clue, but all I know is that she hurt Lindsey's feelings. I look over to see Lindsey eyes all glassy as a tear slid down her cheek. I don't like people who make my best friend cry._

"_YOU BASTARD" I Yelled as I jumped on Alyssa making her head hit the dresser "HOW DARE YOU MAKE LINDSEY CRY!"_

_She shoved me off, as we both quickly stood up. She tackled me to the ground. We rolled around on the floor punching and kicking each other. We stopped suddenly as the ground started to shake._

"_EARTHQUAKE!" Jessie yelled _

"_YOU IDOT, THERE ARE NO EARTHQUAKES IN WISCONSIN" I yelled back. When Alyssa and me got up. The shaking stopped and a silver hole appeared between me and Alyssa, swirling like a whirlpool._

"_What did you two do" Lindsey harped as she walked over to examine it._

"_Nothing" we replied innocently_

"_Well you must have done something," Jessie said as she to came over to see it. As we peered into the hole, Alyssa bent down to touch it._

"_Don't touch It" I warned, but it was to late, as soon as Alyssa touched it disappeared in to it screaming as she fell._

"_Oh dear god" Lindsey gasped as she stepped back in horror._

"_Well i'm not going to just stand her," Jessie said as she jumped in without hesitation._

"_JESSIE!" Yelled Lindsey as she ran to the hole only to lose her balance and started to fall forward. I grabbed her shirt trying to prevent her to also get sucked in, but only to be pulled down with her. Then darkness._

"Stupid memories" I growled as I continued to walk passed to gigantic red colored rocks. As I turned the corner a huge gust of warm dusty air slammed into my face. Not only that but the heat was unbearable. My eyes squinted from the sun and dust and looked ahead of me.

"What the hell" I bellowed as I looked at a small deserted town.


	3. Kakariko Village

Chapter 3

As I started to walk towards the town, the wind blew through the houses sounding like restless spirits.

"Ohh spooky" I teased as I continued to walk towards the town.

Most of the buildings were boarded up, but somewhere not, the ones that weren't didn't look like they have been occupied in years. As I searched the buildings for any signs of life forms what so ever, I came across a building that read Barnes Bombs. As I entered a guy who was standing at the counter looking, down at the sword that I was holding.

"Oh…" he said surprisingly "a customer…Welcome to Barnes Bombs, how may I help you?"

"Barnes Bombs?" I thought as I looked around and noticed that most of the place was made of metal.

"Umm…yeah" I said as I stopped looking around "Where am I?"

"You mean you don't know where you are," he asked as he shook his head in dismay.

"Are we really that isolated?"

"I don't know" I asked Irritadetly "could you just please tell me where the hell am I?"

"Sure can, you are in kakariko village" he replied flatly "population…..3"

"3!" I thought as I stood there mouth gaping "who else is here?" I asked knowing that it was a stupid question.

"Well, there's me" he said as he pointed to himself, the shaman, Renado and you."

"Oh okay" I said pleasantly or at least tried to.

When I left I felt like going insane, my friends are lost or even worse dead. And I am now in a town that has 3 people including me. Yeah, not exactly civilization in my book.

As I continued to scourge thought the empty housed, looking for something to at least hold my sword in.

"May I help you?" said a voice from behind. I quickly turned around only to see a man with long dark hair, looked Indian and wore a robe. Well. I think it was the shaman because well who else would be here.

"Are you the Shaman…?" I paused trying to remember the name "Reno?"

"No, more like Renado" He replied as he looked down at my sword "Nice sword you have there."

"Thanks" I said not exactly trusting him

"You know I heard a story from the Gorons about a sword that looks exactly like that." He said trying to gain my trust or something.

"Really" I said as I heard a rumble of thunder overhead "Great, like things couldn't get any worse"

"You could stay at my place if you would like?" he asked his eyes still fixed on the sword. "If you do I could tell you were to get a sheath that might be able to fit that sword"

"Are you bribing me?" I asked as the thunder became louder

"No" he said sounding very confused "why would I try to bribe you"

"I don't know" I mumbled, " It sounded like a bribe"

"Well it wasn't he said," as he walked away "are you coming or not"

I saw lighting crack in the distance and then thunder. I am not very fond of thunderstorms

"Fine" I said as I walked with him "Only if you tell me where I can find this sheath"

" I'm not exactly sure of where it is but I know someone whocan tell you where to get a sheath that could fit a sword like yours." He replied as we came in front of a house or something like that with double doors as he opened it, I went in, the house was one big room, and there was a hole in the middle of the room with a statue of an owl right next to it. It was also lighted and was very cozy for the fact that it was warm.

"first" He said as he sat down on a rug which was the only thing in the room, house thing. "I want to ask you a few questions"

"Fine" I said getting impatient

"ok, where did you find that sword" he said as he pointed to sword as I laid it down.

"funny story" I replied as I also sat down facing him "well you see I was being chased by a giant lizard and it chased me up the tree the next day I found the sword in the tree and killed the lizard"

"Oh you mean a lizafols" He said

"What is a lizafols" I asked

"that is what was chasing you" he replied " a giant lizard, right"

"oh right" I said hearing rain patter on the roof followed by thunder.

"next question"

"Are you from around here?" He asked as another loud clap of thunder was heard from overhead.

"ummm" I mumbled wondering if I should tell him the truth or not "Not exactly, you see I'm from a place called earth"

"I see" he said deep in thought "ok, last question, what is your name?"

"jeez, sound like the bridge keeper from Monty Python and the holy grail" I mummbed " ahhh, Alisa"

"ok then, Alisa" the shaman replied as the thunder started to die down. "I will tell you who you can ask"

"Finally" I thought as the rain on the roof stopped and everything was quiet.

"you can ask the Goron elder on top of Death mountain" He continued

"hold on" I objected "what the hell are Gorons"

"I see you are not around here" He replied "Gorons are creatures that life and thrive in death mountain"

"what do they look like like" I asked wondering what they were

" oh don't worry you will find out tomorrow" He replied as he got up and walked to a closet and got two blankets.

"here" he said as he threw it at me " I know it isn't much but that is all I have"

"no it's fine" I said as I leaned against the wall, curled up in the blanket and dozed off.

**Please R&R**


	4. acending up death mountain

Chapter 4

When I woke up from my slumber, I noticed that Renado was no longer here. I stood up, and stretched, I looked down to pick up the sword…it was no longer there. I started to frantically look thought the room well if there was anything in the room it would be a big mess.

"Renado" I hissed as I threw open the doors only to see renado in the lake looking thing with my sword.

"Good morning" he said as if nothing was wrong "are you ready to go up Death Mountain, I heard it was the most wonderful view you could ever see of hyrule."

"Hyrule" I thought "this place is called hyrule."

As renado got up he dried of the sword and handed it to me

"Sorry about me not telling you where I was going with this" he said as he put the sword in my palm.

"No its okay" I lied "I didn't even know it was missing"

"Oh okay" he said sounding surprised "well in that case I want you to have this" he said as he put a piece of paper that was folded and was worn.

"What is it?" I said I set down the sword and opened it carefully trying not to rip it.

"It's a map" He replied "of Hyrule"

"Ohhh" I said as I finally got it open to see it "wow, it is pretty huge"

"It is" he replied "it would be better to travel on horseback or something to get somewhere faster"

"ok I will get right on that" I said folding up the map and picking up my sword once again and put the map in my back pocket "now where can I find this death mountain"

"Just that way" he said as he pointed north

"Ok" I said as I started to walk north "thanks for the help"

"No problem" he said as he headed back into his house

It took me a good 5 minutes to get around the corner only to see a huge wall, or well it looked like a wall but it was like a giant net as I started to climb I remembered I am not very fond of heights so it took me awhile before I finally got up to the top. As I laid there thankful that I did not fall to my death, I looked up to see a huge, kinda fat tanish creature with blue eyes and a rock shell or that is what it looks like, looking down at me.

"Hello" It said in a deep booming voice.

"Hi" I said cautiously wondering what the hell it was "can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" it replied

"What are you?" I asked as it started to bellow a huge laugh

"You don't know what we are" he chuckled as he wiped a tear away from his eye "we are the gorons that live here."

"oh yeah" I said as I got up not even seeing the goron eye to eye so I basically had to look up.

"So what brings you here" the goron asked

"Oh I'm here to see the Goron Elder, I heard that he might know where the sheath is for this" I said as I held out the sword for the goron to see.

"Hmmmm, very good craftsman ship," he said as he took it out of my heads to exam it "who made this?"

"I don't know" I replied as the goron handed the sword back to me. "I was hoping that the elder might know who made it or at least now where the sheath is.

"Allow me to help you climb the mountain" He asked as he made a forwarding motion with his hand "we should at least get acquainted…my name Monix"

"My name is Alisa" I replied back As I followed him down the path till we came upon a huge wall. I looked up to see Death mountain acending into the sky.

"It's going to take forever to get up there!" I whined as the heat was really starting to get to me.

"It won't take that long" Declared Monix as he went by the wall and curled up in a ball "Just hop on."

"What is he insane" I thought as I approached him and climbed on his back and he started to shake rapidly. Next thing I know I'm catapulted into the air almost losing my death grip on the sword as my body slammed onto the ground I got up to see that I was now higher up. I looked down to see Monix fly up and land right next to me.

"What did you just do?" I asked still stunned by what happened.

"I launched you up into the air" he replied calmly "It is the only way up the mountain"

"Great" I said as he once again walked over to another wall and curled up. As I got on his back I closed my eyes feeling Monix shake rapidly and then I felt nothing until I once again got smacked on the ground "Who knew that climbing up a Mountain could be so painful" I said as I got up just seeing Monix land right next to me.

As the day progressed we continued up the mountain until we finally got up to the top. I of course ached everywhere I could never land on my feet.

"Finally" I said as we walked towards the entrance "We're here"

As I walked in I was surprised by what I saw. There where Goron body gaurds everywhere, in the middle of the room there where 4 small older gorons, and right behind them a huge goron that loomed over them and everyone else. The room was lit very well it almost felt cozy, without the big huge goron anyway, what also striked me as the most weirdest thing was that they had a sumo wrestling area right in the middle of the room with bleachers on both sides of the walls.

I saw Monix walk over to the older gorons and started to talk to them, I did not know what they were saying, but the older gorons seemed quite interesting in what Monix was telling them. As there conversation lead on I was starting to get bored…VERY BORED.

"When are they going to stop talking" I thought as they still where chattering aimlessly "I kinda have to find my friends, but they don't know that and I don't what them to know."

After a couple of more grouling boring minutes they stopped talking as Monix walked back over to me.

"Jeez" I said " what took you so long"

"we were having a very good conversation about that sword of yours" he replied calmly "Gor Coron wants to speak with you privately"

"Who is he?" I asked "and what for?"

"Don't worry I will introduce you to him" he replied "and if really must know why, he has some information that you should know about your sword and the sheath that you are looking for."

"Really" I said enthusiastically as we headed toward the 4 Goron Elders as I got closer the older they looked, as I faced the elders there eyes lit up when they saw the sword.

"Come" said one of the elders who had snow white hair and was somewhat smaller than the rest, and was walking towards another door.

"That would be Gor Coron" Monix said "what ever you do, do not get him mad otherwise you will have to sumo wrestl with him and let me tell you, he is old but he is very good at sumo wrestling."

"Ok" I said as I walked with the Gor Coron outside once more. The sun was almost gone behind the horizon.

"So tell me" He said "where did you exactly find that sword"

"to tell you the truth" I said "I found it in a tree"

"I see" He said " so you found this sword in a tree"

"yeah" I said as he sat down on the ledge I off course sat down next to him.

"I suppose you want to know where the sheath is to your sword?" He asked

"yeah" I replied

"well in that case…I'm afraid I have some bad news" he said as he looked at me "2 months ago a huge dragon came here and attacked our homestead, weird thing is that all it took was the sheath and the sword. I don't know why the dragon put that sword in the tree, and we most certainly don't know why it took it in the first place."

"where can I find this dragon" I said even thought he may think I sound crazy I didn't care.

"If you must know" he said as he stood up and pointed up even higher up the mountain " he is in that cave, even though you can barely see it."

"ok" I said as I stood up not very pleased on what happened.

"you can stay here for the night" he said as he walked into the room once again

"thanks" I said as I watched the sun go down.

Now…how to get that sheath….


	5. meeting someone new

Chapter 6

As I paced frantically around my room where I was staying the night, wondering how and when to go and get that sheath.

"I can't go when it's the dragon is there…" I mumbled as I stopped but then started to pace again "I would be toast"

As I continued to pace back and forth it hit me.

"Why don't I just go now while…or if the dragon is asleep" I stopped for a moment once again to rethink my idea. "Sounds like a well worth plan" I said as I got my sword, put on my sneakers and crept out of my dorm. As I walked down the hallways I could hear echoes of snores from other rooms somewhere else in the mountain. As I went outside a gust of warm air hit my face, but it was way better than inside where it was steaming hot. As I turned around I looked up to see the rest of the mountain looming above me.

"It's either now or never," I said as I started to climb it took me awhile till I finally got the hang of things. When the sun was rising, I was half way up the mountain till I heard a monstrous roar. I look up only to see a silver dragon, its scales glistening off the sun as it was flying around the mountain and then swoop down towards the ground until all I saw was a little white dot. When the sun was at its full height I was finally able to reach the cave, exhausted as I was I still wasn't out of the woods yet. As I lay on the warm floor of the cave I looked up to see the sheath propped up on a rock. I slowly got up as all of my muscles where sore I walked towards the sheath and grabbed it. The sheath was very artistic there was a golden dragon twisting around the sheath with a blue background.

As I put it on my back I sheathed my sword, just then I heard a loud thud from behind me I turned around to see the dragon looming over me, tail slashing and staring at me with red eyes. It's head was lizard-like but with horns, it has a snake-like neck and on its neck was a dark collar with symbols and lines, its arms where only as tall as me, and its talons where gold, its tail was twice as long, along with its wings, they where only half of its size including the tail.

It roared angrily once again making the cave vibrate rapidly causing me to fall down. I stood up once again and took out my sword. The dragon readied its self as it charged toward me. I quickly rolled out of the way causing the dragon to smack it's head on the wall, knocking it unconscious I walked over to it put my sword up and down on the dragons neck but missed the neck and hit the collar instead. sword vibrated menacingly, . I yelled in pane as I dropped my sword the collar on the other hand shattered into bits of square pieces, and disappeared. Pain continued to seer through my left arm, it felt like it was on fire. I looked up to see the dragon slowly getting up…. Then darkness.

As I started to regain consciousness I thought I was dead for sure. I was staring blurry eyed at the ceiling of the cave. I slowly got up, making my head spin I put my hand against the wall and slowly grabbed my sword and once again put the sword in the sheath.

I started to shuffle towards the exit of the cave when I heard movement ahead of me. I looked up to see the dragon looming over me but it no longer had red eyes, but ice blue staring at me.

"Oh shit," I said knowing that I wasn't capable to move knowing that I might get knocked unconscious once again.

The dragon looked at me as if I was a freak or something. Then walked away from the entrance and lied down still staring at me

"What" I said looking at the dragon as I walked toward the entrance of the cave.

" I didn't say anything," said a calm booming voice from behind me.

I turned around still to see only the dragon looking at me.

"Did you say that?" I said keeping eye contact with it.

"Of course I said that." replied the dragon as he got up "what you don't think dragons can talk"

"No" I mumbled ashamed of my answer.

"Well in that case then" he said as he once again walked toward the entrance "Allow me to give you a ride back down to the lower side of the mountain"

"You're kidding," I said as I walked toward the dragon "one second ago you were trying to kill me and know you want to help me get down off the mountain"

"Yes" he replied

"Fine" I said as I climbed on the dragons back where there was a gap between in its neck where there where no spikes.

The dragon's wings beat heavily as he took of. The view was amazing even thought all you could see was clouds. We circled the mountain twice and then without warning the dragon swooped down making the ground come up at an amazing speed. He then slowed down, put his talons up and landed almost making me fall off.

As I got down, something caught my eye and I noticed something on my left hand. It was some indentation of a golden dragon like the one on my sheath. I touched it and if felt smooth and cold, the dragon walked over to me and looked over my shoulder.

"Name's Artranix by the way" he said making me jump

"Alisa" I replied as I looked up at Artranix, noticing that he was looking down at my left hand, but then looked away and took off.

When he was out of site a group of gorons rushed out to see what the racket was all about, only to see me standing there. The gor coron then came out of the group looking worried and upset.

"Whatever you did," he said as he walked over to me " I hope it was worth it"

"Don't worry," I said as I looked over my shoulder to see the sheath on my back "It was"


	6. finding a man garbed in green

Chapter 6

After the gor coron asked me a load of questions I decided to go back to kakariko village seeing that I had nothing else to do in the mountain. I said good bye to the gorons and headed down the mountain, of course it was much easier than climbing up it. The whole time I was wondering why the dragon was evil at one point but then kind and considerate.

"_where are you going" said a big booming voice from inside my head, making it tingle._

"_back to kakariko village"_ _I said in my head waiting for an answer_.

"_I see…"_ _replied the booming voice once again_ _"then tell me why you needed to go up into the mountain so badly then?"_

"_because I needed to get a sheath…" I replied thinking I have finally reached the point of_ _insanity_._ "who are you anyway?"_

after a short time the big booming voice started laughing making my brain tingle even more.

"_you mean you don't know who this is." It replied "it is my Artranix"_

"_what?!, that can't be right…." I said as I continued to go down the mountain increasing_ _my speed_ _"how can you get inside my head"_

"_simple" he replied "since you_ saved_ me from that dreadful collar, you and me are now soulbound"_

"_your kidding" I said as I finally got to the bottom of the mountain_

"_no im not" Artranix replied "since you and me are soul bound we can talk telepathically._

"_you don't say" I said sarcastically as I headed toward kakariko village._

"_so what are you going to do know" he asked starting to get on my nerves_

"_im going to find my friends" I replied. "we got separated when we came here"_

There was silence, nice peaceful silence, when I got to kakariko village I saw Renando sitting by a tree, or what used to be a tree. I walked over and greeted him.

"so I see you got what you were looking for" he replied as I showed him the sheath.

"was it hard to get?"

"no not at all" I lied "it was easier than I expected"

"well that's good" he said as he gave me back the sheath and sword. "what are you going to do next"

"well I have to find my friends… "which well probably take the rest of my lifetime" I said " Also, I might want to learn some sword tricks or moves."

"your friends I don't know where they are but learning your swords skills I know who could help you." he said as he took out another piece of paper ", he lives in ordon village it shouldn't be hard to find him if you ask the locals."

"ok" I said as I grabbed the paper and putting it in my back pocket and took out my map.

"the piece of paper I gave you is a letter to him, he is basically garbed in green, like I said he shouldn't be hard to find"

"ok" I said as I looked around for ordon village "where is it anyway"

"right here" he said pointing at the bottom of the map. "it shouldn't be that hard to get there"

"what is the easiest way there" I asked knowing I was probably annoying him

"you could ride on horse back" he said "but I no longer have a horse, so you probably have to go on foot"

"great" I said under my breath "just what I need…more walking"

" I could help" said a voice from above " I could get you there in no time"

I look up to see Artranix hovering over me. I looked back to see Renando running into his house and slam the door. As he did this Artranix landed right next to almost getting dust into my eye.

"you know" I said as I turned around to face him "you should at least inform me if your coming so I can warn people that you are coming"

"sorry" he apologized "I didn't mean to scare him"

"its ok" I said as I walked away " Im leaving for Ordon anyway"

"I could help" he said once again as he leaped and blocked my way "I could take you there, it would take twice as fast on foot"

I knew that there was no way I could get out of this…

"fine." I said " you can take me to ordon"

"then get on" he said as he crouched down so I was able to get on.

As he took off I almost fell off from such force from take off. Once we were in the air we were soon over a cliff and saw a field. I grabbed on my map and looked to see were we were, to see very faded letters saying Hyrule field.

"the way were going we would be there in no time" I said but Artranix remained quiet.

As he turned we flew towards a group of trees which Artranix flew over making the trees bend from the wind. The sun was going down as we got a bridge and then a opening with a pond like the one in kakariko village. Artanix landed there and crouched as I slid off.

"I will wait here till you are ready to go" he said as he curled up and fell asleep.

Of course I didn't waste no time to find this person garbed in green so I headed down the trail. As I turned the corner I found it. Ordon village, it was very small and very peaceful. As I continued down the trail I found another trail so I followed it to see where it would go. I get there to see a tree house it was quiet a very good tree house I must say. As I looked around trying to find someone who could help me as I was looking around I heard a horse behind me I look up to see a man garbed in green.


	7. the goats are evil!

Chapter 7

"May I help you?" the man asked as he got off his horse.

I handed him the piece of paper that renando gave me. To surprised to talk, or even move.

He took the piece of paper still looking at me with his sky blue eyes, which started to freak me out. As he finally stopped looking at me he was reading the paper I handed to him, it only took him a couple of minutes before he looked back up.

"I guess I could help you with your swordsmanship"he said as he walked toward the tree house. "come inside and we can discuss on what we will be doing"

As I followed him in I noticed that it was very comforting for being a tree house or so I thought was a tree house. As I sat down on a chair he sat on another chair exactly across from me and behind him was the most coolest and most beautiful sword I have ever seen. The sheath was purple and gold, the handle was also purple.

"is that sword yours" I said, still gazing at it.

"yes" he said as he smurked "why do you ask"

"oh no reason" I said as I snapped out of my gaze

The room was quiet, to quiet so I decided to get conversation going..or at least try to anyway.

"sooooo" I said making my finger follow a crevice in the wood "what is your name?"

"Link" he said still staring at me "whats yours"

"Alisa" I said as I looked up to see him noticing that he was kind of good looking.

"what are you doing here?" he asked

"oh im here to do some training." I said as I watched a bug walk across the table. "and im trying to find my friends."

"you're looking for your friends" he said sounding interested "what are there names?"

"well there is Lindsey, Alissa…" I said only to be interrupted.

"I know Alissa" he said as he quickly got up and headed out the door and made a following motion with his hand "follow me"

As I got, I headed out the door to see him running back to Ordon village

"damn he's fast" I said as I climbed down the ladder and started to run after him.

As I continued to follow him I noticed that he was going nowhere but somewhere else outside of town. As I continued to run after him he ran through a crevice and turned the corner. As I turned the corner I stopped suddenly. we were at a ranch with goats…well they looked like goats, but they where blue and there horns had a loop. I personally think they were cute. As I continued to look around the vast landscape I heard a laugh, a laugh that was very familiar I looked around to see Alissa talking with link while a goat was chewing on her shirt, which was making her laugh, as she tried to tug her shirt away. I started to walk towards them, remembering what happened before we came here.

"hey" I said as I approached them

"Alisa" she said as she hugged me "I was wondering where you were."

"yeah same here" I said as I relaxed hoping that she forgot about our fight "hey have you seen Jessie or Lindsey."

"no" she said sounding a bit worried "I have no clue of where they are, im not there mother"

"oh" I said sounding disappointed,

As the goat gave up on Alissa shirt and started to eat at my black shirt "knock it off!" I snapped as Alissa started to laugh. I looked up to see link turning red trying not to laugh. The goat then started to eat my blue jeans, "would you quit it." I said as I started to move around, till the goat finally stopped chasing me, by then Alissa was on the ground laughing and link was starting to laugh.

"I swear those goats are evil" I said as I started to walk back to Alissa and link.

"did you get your morning exercise" Alissa said teasingly as she got up from the ground.

"yes I did" I replied sarcastically as I eyed another goat coming towards me, but it stopped to eat the grass.

"by the way.." Alissa said as she came over to me "who do you like?"

I stood there staring at her, we were somewhere else and she still wants to know who I like.

"why would I want to tell you" I said knowing that we were getting know where once again.

"because im your buddy" she said as she put an arm around my shoulder.

"I know" I said as I rolled my shoulder causing her hand to fall to her side. "I just don't want to tell you."

"why not" she said starting to get impatient and I knew what was going to happen next and somehow so did link

"ok Alissa just calm down" link said as he came between me and Alissa.

"fine" she said as she walked away.

"oh yeah by the way" Link said as he walked away "training starts tomorrow"

"wait." I said as I ran to catch up with him "where am I going to stay the night."

Link pondered this question for a moment then answered "I guess you will have to stay at my house"

"ok" I said thinking that it would be really weird.

"_are you coming or not?" Artranix said_

"_no im staying the night here I hope you don't mind" I replied _

"_no problem at all" he said and he left my head._


	8. We have a problem

Chapter 8

"Hey link!" a voice yelled outside…I opened my eyes to see nothing but darkness…

"is he insane" I said as I cursed and got up and apparently so did link who already headed out the door. Full of curiosity I also went outside to investigate, by the time I got outside I noticed some concern on link and the mans face "what's wrong"

They both looked at each other and then looked back at me.

"well" said the man "something has happened at the ranch"

"really?" I asked "what happened"

"well" he said "I couldn't sleep tonight so I counted the goats and when I got done counting I got 20 but I usually have 23."

"well did you round them up before you went to bed" link asked

The man scratched his head nervously, I , of course, saw how extremely tall he was. And dressed very odd.

"well" he said seeming very nervous "no"

"Fado" link said getting stressed as his fingers leafed through his hair. "you know that its dangerous to leave the goats out in the open like that"

"I know" Fado said "but I found some tracks on the field…looks like a dragons"

"damn it" I muttered under my breath "Artranix"

"what" said link as he looked at me "did you say something"

"who me..nooooo" I said as I walked towards Ordon village. "im just going to go take a walk"

"alright" link said as he watched me walk away "but don't be gone for to long because you still have to do your training"

"ok" I said

Once I was out of site I bolted out of ordon village to see what Artranix was up to, only to hope I was wrong. But I wasn't. As soon as I got there I saw him tear off a goats head and swallow it.

"you imbicle" I yelled as I walked towards him "what where you thinking"

"What are you talking about" Artranix asked as he gnawed on the goats corpse "I didn't do anything."

"actually yah did" I said as I pointed to the remains of the goat "apparently the rancher could not sleep so he decided to count his goats and noticed that three were missing"

"so what" he said as he bit down on rest of the goat "he doesn't know who did it, and besides its his fault that he didn't put them inside."

"oh yeah and he found some of your footprints to"

As I said this the goat got lodged in his throat but he was able to get it out.

"what do you mean he found my footprints."

"well apparently you must have landed, so I suggest that you don't eat anymore of his goats no matter how forgetful he is" I said as I walked away going back to ordon "now if you will excuse me I have to get back link is expecting me to do some training today."

By the time I got back the sun was slowly rising and link was nowhere to be seen.

"must have went to fados ranch" I thought as I sat on a rock and waited for him, and watched the sun rise.

By the time the sun was in full view link finally appeared riding his horse.

"sorry" he said as he dismounted off his horse "I had some things to take care of"

"really" I asked knowing what it probably was "what things"

"well first I had to get fados goats in the barn, then I had to cover up the tracks" link said as he headed into the house "oh yeah I talked to your friend earlier to she says that she wants to talk to you and meet her by the pond."

"what pond" I asked wondering if it was the pond that artranix was hiding

"it is the one that you see before you enter ordon" he said as he entered his house. Only to come back along with his sword "didn't you see it"

"yeah I saw it" I said as I unsheathed my sword "of course I saw it"

The day progressed with sword fighting then we took a brake, we then learned how to do some tricks that I could use for a sword or hand to hand combat. By the time we were done it was around noon. Not only that but I had to warn Atranix about Alissa coming to meet me there. By the time we were done I quickly went to the pond, by the time I got there Artranix was sleeping as I walked over I heard a voice from behind.

"Alisa" I heard the faint voice of Alissa " I hope you're here cause im not waiting"

"crap" I said as I headed toward Artranix by that time he heard Alissa and was wide awake "you have to go… now"

"why?" he asked as the voice was becoming clearer

"Alisa"

"that is why" I said as I turned around to see her shadow only to be followed by her.

I saw alissa stop suddenly and stare, mouth gaped open, and just staring.

"hi alissa" I said feeling very akward about the situation "im here"

"Alisa" she said still staring at Artranix and carefully walking towards me but keeping her distance from him "why is there a dragon here?"

"ah funny story" I said as I walked over to her noticing that she was still keeping her distance "well you see aparentaly we are bonded together and were just here so I can get in some of my training.

"so you have a dragon friend now huh very very very interesting" she said as a smile spread across her face.

"this isn't going to be good" I thought as she walked over to Artranix


	9. Dragons, crushes, and blood oh my!

Chapter 9

By the time Alissa got to Artranix I was standing in between them, not exactly knowing what Alissa had planned but I didn't want to know.

"Hold on" I said making Alissa stop and look at me as if I was growing a second head. "What are you planning?"

"Well if you really must now" she said as she walked around me and looked up at Artranix "I was hoping to plan a search party to find our friends."

"Really" I asked relived of the answer she gave "I thought you would tell someone"

"Oh yeah that to" she cut in as she saw Artranix growl and she started to back away.

"Why would you rat us out" I asked as she was still backing up as she bumped into a tree

"Because someone has to know otherwise the whole town will be in a panic, plus I was only going to tell link," she said as she leaned against the tree and just stared.

"If you will please excuse us" I said as I lead Artranix out of hearing view "I don't like it I mean sure she has a point but how do we know if they will kill you or something."

"Well we really can't do anything," he said as a gust of wind blew by "I guess we will just have to trust her only to tell him"

"I guess," I said as I started to walk back to alissa "fine you can tell link but only link"

As I turned around to ask if Artranix wanted to go fly he was acting very strange. His head was up in the sky and had an almost angered look on his face, not only that but he was growling.

"Does he have rabies or something?" my friend asked as she came up next to me "because he doesn't look okay"

Of course I took my friends word "Artranix are you okay" I asked as I slowly walked towards him. When I was 1 foot away from him he looked down and growled at me.

"Go back" he said angered by something "go back to Ordon"

"What?" I asked not moving and didn't intend to "why?"

"Because you and your friend will be in grave danger if you don't get out of here"

By the time he said that we heard a menacing roar from up above we all looked up to see what looked like a bird flying in circles but was breathing out flames. Artranix growling stopped and he then leapt up into the air towards the bird like thing now figuring out that it was another dragon Artranix was growling at.

"Alisa" Alissa said tugging on my arm "lets put Artranix words into good use and lets get out of here"

"No I don't want to just abandon him here" I said refusing to go "why don't you get link and tell him to come here"

"But" Alissa protested only to get shoved

"I said go!"

"Jeez don't be so angered" alissa said as she ran towards Ordon Village.

I looked back up to see the other dragon was winning or so what it looked like. Artranix wasn't flying normally but more like as if one of his wings were hurt, not only that but he looked down right exhausted. As the dragons flew there they charged at each other again and again. By the time they were charging for the 5th or 6th time Alissa came followed by link. Of course link looked totally confused and looked like he was ready for a fight. Probably because Alissa didn't tell him all of the information there was.

"What seems to be the problem" he asked as I pointed up into the sky by the time he found out what was going on he needed to do something about it "is there anything I can do?"

"Actually you can," I said still looking at the fight in the sky "if anyone sees this fight take place make sure to keep the people calm, and i'm sure you can do that"

"Oh okay" he said as he left once again leaving me and alissa to just stare into the sky hoping that everything would be okay. Well I was thinking that but I don't know what alissa was thinking and I don't want to know.

"Hello" we heard a voice not very far from where we were "anyone here"

"Why does that voice sound so familiar" I wondered as we both looked toward the direction of where the voice came from "oh shit how the hell did he get here"

Of course I knew whose voice that was, it was the one person that I liked and no one knew, who it was- except me- as he turned the corner I heard alissa say

"Well if it isn't Jesse Burns," she said as she walked towards him "what a pleasant surprise, so what brings you here"

Jesse looked of course to me always looks friggin hot, even thought he looked like he had trouble getting here, his green shirt was full of branches and his short brown hair was a little frizzled but I didn't mind it, other wise everything else was fine his shoes were of course skater shoes but doesn't skate, and he was wearing lose fitted jeans, but of course I was just standing gapping at him. Luckily alissa was trying to get a conversation going and not noticing me staring at him.

"So how did you get here?" Alissa asked

" I don't know one second i'm doing sound to help with the play and now i'm here"

"Oh" she said sounding a little disappointed

"_Alisa!" Artranix yelled making me jump "what are you doing I have been trying to contact you for the past minute!"_

"_Sorry" I said as I broke my gaze from Jesse "something has come up"_

"_Well could you at least pick up the pace and head to Ordon now!"_

_  
"Yeah but I can't ditch you" I said looking up into the sky seeing him aim for the enemies throat_

"_Well to bad…" he snapped as he missed his target only to get hit in the stomach of the enemies tail._

Artrainx lead out a roar…not of anger but of pain. This time alissa and jesse looked up to see him come crashing down towards the earth.

"whoa" jesse said as we watched Artranix still falling "never seen that before"

As Artranixs limp body went behind a bunch of trees. I looked up to see the black dragon roar menacingly as it flew away.

"that bastard!" I said as I watched the dragon fly away.

I turned around to see Jesse stunned and confused at the same time.

"sorry" I said as I walked past him "long story"

"its not really that long" Alissa said "the story starts when I come in"

I rolled my eyes as I started to walk towards the direction where Artranix crashed

"come on" I said as I walking towards "lets go find the dragon"

"_Artranix" I asked as i ran toward Ordon "where are you"_

"_you wil… never believe… it" he said his voice rasped "I am at the…ranch again"_

"_your kidding" I said as I crossed the bridge toward Fados ranch "ok well were almost there"_

As Igot to Fados ranch I saw fado poking Artranix with a stick and apparentaly he wasn't liking it because he looked like he was going to bite fados head off. As soon as I got there so did Jesse followed by Alissa who was gasping for breath.

"you know what" she said heading for a rock "im just going to sit down for awhile"

As I approached fado who was still poking Artranix with a stick, he stopped and looked at me with the most "courageous" look on his face as if he just slayed the dragon himself.

"may I ask fado what the hell you are doing"

"oh well you see" he said as he backed away from the dragon and stood in front of me "I was just minded my business and herding up the cattle just then this dragon falls out the sky out of nowhere and kills 2 of my goats"

I of course found it hilarious seeing 2 goats getting squished underneath Atranix, I held back my laughter and let him babble on about how he so called "hurt" the dragon. Im guessing with a stick.

"ok" I said walking past Fado towards Artranix "I'll take care of it"

"what your going to kill it" Fado asked filled with estatic

"no" I said as I knelt down towards Artranix "I'm going to take care of him"

"What" he said as he walked backwards and tripped on a rock.

After that I ignored him the rest of he time as I looked at Artranixs wounds, they were bleeding but not that bad, as I continued to examine the wounds I heard alissa yell

"Hey Alisa, remember when Jesse sees blood he faints"

I of course totally forgot as I turned around I saw Jesse on the ground with Alissa knelt next to him.


	10. the boredom of Ordon

Chapter 10

After I bandaged up Artranix's wounds I went over to links house where Jesse was only to see link petting his horse.

"hey" I said as I came up to his horse "where is jesse"

"oh him" he said as he stopped petting his horse and pointed back towards Ordon "he is at the village looking around"

"oh okay, by the way what is your horses name"

"Epona" he replied as he mounted epona "sorry we cant do sword practice today I have to help fado at the ranch"

"oh okay that's fine with me" I said as he headed towards ordon. Anything was better than sword practice with sticks not only that but I think I needed the break because I was so sore I could barely walk, but I did for transportation purposes. As I entered Ordon I saw alissa near the river diving for something that I couldn't see till I got closer and saw that she was trying to catch a frog.

"alissa" I said as she turned around with a frog in between her two hands "what are you doing with the frog"

"im hoping that if I kiss it it might become a hot guy so I can go to the prom with him" she said as she was just about to kiss it.

"Alissa don't" I said as I took the frog away "you would probably give it a heart attack"

"oh I know" she said as she fluffed her hair "because I'm so beautiful"

I know she was joking for a fact that she always jokes around with her image, which I couldn't help from laughing as I set the frog back down and watching it hope back into the river. The day continued on with a whole bunch of things that me and alissa did, first we started to take pumpkins from a garden since they were everywere and started to throw them at chickens would then later on get pissed and tried to peck us. The chicken ended up pecking alissa in the butt. Which I couldn't help from laughing, but alissa didn't think so, which lead to us throwing pumpkins at each other, then we got caught from a guy that was above us saying that is was a waist of food. After the fight we decided to go look for Jesse since we haven't seen him all day long and the sun was setting.

"lets make this interesting" alissa said breaking the silence of our walk "lets bet on which place jesse is and whoever wins will have to jump into the water"

"deal" I said as we both shoke hands "I bet he is at the ranch"

"I think he is at links house" alissa said as we headed toward the ranch but no one was there except link and artranix who was herding the goat looking things toward the barn…no jesse.

"well" alissa said as we headed back to ordon "no jesse at the ranch looks like we will have to see if he is at links house."

As we got there it was getting darker and the sun was barely visible, but there was no one there.

"well looks like no one won" I said as I sat on a rock "he could be anywhere"

"maybe he is on the border of Ordon" she said as she started to walk towards the direction of the pond "maybe he is where we saw him for the first time"

"maybe" I said as I got up and followed alissa towards the pond. "but we can't stay out there for long, remember what link said"

"oh yeah I remember what he said" she replied as she turned around and made an imitation of links voice as she shook her finger "do not go outside when it is dark out, there are monsters out there"

Of course I couldn't help it from laughing, as we continued to walk we talked about what happened when we got to this world, I must admit alissa story was much interesting than mine. She said that she was dropped off at the ranch with a goat chewing on her hair. Which was then followed by her tripping over a rock in ordon and fell into the river. By the time she was done with her story we got to the pond. Which came to a surprise to what was there. Well we didn't know what they were but alissa was spazing out. They were purple with white hair with dreadlocks and wow there where ugly, not only that but there weapons looked like crap and jesse was in the middle of them.

"How the hell did he get caught with them" Alissa said as she started to back up but as clumsy as she is she stepped on a twig which snapped under her weight which of course the things then turned there attention towards us.

"well whatever they are" I said as I unseathed my sword " they are going to get there ass kicked"

I lunged at one which I nailed right in the throat, which surprised me as much as it did alissa and jesse. I continued my bloody raid until they were all dead but they exploded in a plum of black smoke and there was nothing there.

Of course the way back to ordon was quiet, freakishly quiet I couldn't stand it. By the time we got back to Links house it was dark out and everyone just wanted to go to bed, but apparently Link noticed that we were no where in Ordon so he decided to wait till we came so he could rant and rave about not going out in the woods at night. Of course he went on for about 5 minutes then said I had to sleep outside because I didn't obey his rules. It really wasn't that bad even though bugs kept on getting in my hair, by the time I fell asleep the sun was rising. Not only that but Link woke me up very early in the morning.

"come on get up" link said as I rubbed my eyes "we have to go to the ranch"

"what for" I mumbled as I got up and started to shake my hair to get rid of the bugs "its so early"

"I know its just that you need to know how to fight on horse back"

"you mean riding a horse with a sword" I said as I got up "you know I don't know how to ride a horse"

"you don't

"no what did you think that I know everything"

Taken back by what I said he still insisted that I at least know how to ride a horse just in case if you come in contact with someone while riding a horse. When we got there Epona was waiting for link and whinnied when she saw him and galloped towards him. There was 3 other horses there. One was brown with white spots, another pure white and another just black. I of course very fond of the black one, was curious why there were more than just one. The answer soon became clear. I wasn't the only one to take riding lessons. I knew that because I could here alissa bickering about how late it is from a distance and soon she was here along with Jesse, he apparently wasn't clearly listening to a word she was saying because he was more concentrated on riding a horse. Of course the first thing to do was to choose a horse I chose the black one, jesse took the brown and white, and alissa took the white horse. Next thing we had to do was to get on the fricken horse which took me and jessee only one try but alissa was having problems trying to get near her horse, cause every time she tried to get near it, the horse would whinny and she would back away from the horse. It took her 10 minutes to finally get on the horse, but that was the least of my problems. After learning how to canter and whatever you can do riding a horse we were finally set to go anywhere we want, well only around Ordon which wasn't very fun since all you see was trees and houses. I of course wanted to see the rest of Hyrule and to find my friends. So being as quiet as possible I quietly crept back towards Ordon Ranch but was later on caught by my own friend atranix who really didn't want me to go riding on some stupid 4 legged animal. So the rest of the day I just layed on the grass by links house and just stared at the blue sky and watched birds twiter and fly by

"what are you doing" Jesse asked as he looked over to see me in a daze

"im bored out of my mind" I said still staring at the sky "I am apparently not able to ride or anything since I was to curious about what the rest of Hyrule looks like."

"Hyrule?" he asked as he sat on a rock next to me "where's that"

"here" I said as I put my hands up towards the sky "we are in Hyrule"

"are you serious"

"no im just teasing you we are actually in la la land" I said as I stood up and started to pick off pieces of grass from my hair.

"so your grounded from using a horse" he said enthusiasticly "how funny"

"it is not funny, in fact it is a very serious matter" I said as I got up "I have to find my friends you know if they are still alive'

"you mean your friends are here" he said standing up also "who?"

"well there is Lindsey and Jessie"

"so that is why you want to leave, so you can find your friends"

"yes"

"ok I can help" he said as he walked away.

"wait how can you help"

"I'll tell you later" he said as he continued to walk "meet me by the ranch enterance tonight.

"ok" I said standing there stunned and wondering what is he up to 


	11. stop acting like my mother

chapter 11

**yep..been awhile...yeah kinda went through a brain cramp and got stuck...**

* * *

As night feel on the small town of Ordon I quietly crept out of link's house...or at least tried to anyway..but luckily he was a very very heavy sleeper. As i traveled up to the ranch, something didn't feel right, it felt like someone was constatly keeping there eyes on me, of course acting as a fight or flight response from my brain.(oh so scientific) I of course ran till i saw the lights of the ranch. Of course Jesse was there waiting for me with Artanix sleeping soundly. As i approached i noticed that Artranix eyes where somewhat open so doing what I always like to do. I walked closer to him and well basically poked him right in between his eyelids and getting his eye. Of course he didn't aprove of that very much and next thing you know I'm underneath one of his claws, and Artranix staring at me. 

"Now may i ask why you did that?" he asked his voice sounding strained as if he was trying to control himself from yelling.

"Well... i saw your 2 big eyes squinting so i decided to make you stop since i know you were spying..now my I ask why?"

"well if you must know" he started his voice sounding gruff "i wanted to know what he was doing here" as he glared at jesse as he stepped back a couple of feet.

"oh..well that is what you get for spying" i said as Artranix let his paw off me. I quickly got off from the ground and brushed off some dust and dead grass from my hair and clothes "and besides its not like we are going to get into trouble or anything"

"or maybe trouble will find you" Artranix said as he sat down and stared into the sky

"what do you mean"

"I mean that even if you try not to get into trouble no matter what, it will find you"

"oh yeah..sure, and im the boogie man"

"boogie man?!" Artanix said confused "who is this boogie man"

"he...or should i say "it" is a creature that apparently lives in your closet...and before you ask..no its not real"

"well it doesn't matter what is real and what isn't, what matters is that you must not go out to wherever you are going"

"since when did i say i was going somewhere"

"you didn't but i know you are thinking about doing it and if you think you are going out there..."

"oh please" i said as i cut him of "don't start giving me a lecture...you remind me of my mother"

Apparently Artranix did take that do well, just for a fact that he was breathing heavilly and smoke was coming out of his nostrils.

"now you listen to me" he growled as his eyes had a tint of red in them "i dont care where you go i just want you to be carefull and to watch out for shikrah."

"shikrah?...whos that?"

"that would be the dragon i encounter a couple of days ago" Artanix said as he calmed down

"oh the one that basically beat you up"

"she didn't beat me up, she just got the best of me"

"hold on hold on...did you say she."

"yes why"

"oh no reason...i was just wondering if i got this right...so your saying that you got beat up...by a girl dragon"

and of course he didn't like that to much either but this time he kept his cool...or at least tried, even though that red tint was still in his eyes.

"well however you say it is fine with me...just promise me that if you see her contact me immediatly...promise"

"i promise" i said as i got on my horse and rode of with Jesse following.

by the time we got out of the forest the sun was already rising as we galloped into the open field. I noticed something...a small black dot in the direction of the sun's rise.

"What is that?" i said as i pointed toward the direction of the dot...

"it's to big to be a bird" Jesse replied as the thing got closer and larger.

As the thing got closer i felt like i saw it before..

"oh no" i said as i made my horse turn around "not good...not good at all"

"what's not good"

"the thing that is coming at us..its shikrah...the one that Artranix was talking about."

"so this means i can't show you what i was going to show you"

"sorry..but no...not know...cause you know since there is a evil dragon coming our way" i said as i looked toward the sun to see how close shikrah was...but she wasn't there "where did she go"

the moment i said that i was thrown from my horse i landed on my arm and heard a sickening crack, as i tried to contain the pain and frustration i rolled on my back to see shikrah flying away and as i looked towards my horse Jesse and his horse were gone.

"_Did he ditch me when he saw the dragon?" i thought as i slowly tried to get up but failed as I got lightheaded and had to sit back down_

_"Dragon?" said Artranix his voice sounded filled with worry and anger_

_"Yeah but im ok..just a broken arm"_

_"JUST A BROKEN ARM!" Artanix yelled making my brain vibrate and causing the world around me to spin and then darkness._

When i woke up i looked down to see my left arm in a sling, as i layed there i looked around the place i was in, it was very warm and it was way diffrent than ordon..instead of wood walls they were made of stone and there were candels lit on the walls. As i got up to look around the place more someone opened up the door. A girl came in, wearing a lime green dress and curly hair with a bowl of water only just to drop it on the floor causing it to shatter all over the floor. After staring at her for quiet some time, it hit me for who she was.

"Lindsey?"


	12. friends reunite

chapter 12

As I looked at her in amazment that i finally found my best friend or she found me...im not sure...

"Alisa I didn't think of finding you here" Lindsey said as she starting picking up piece of the bowl that she dropped earlier " I didn't know you came through the portal"

"yeah well its kinda hard when you see your friends getting sucked into a gigantic hole in the floor"

"you have a point there" she said as she finished picking up the pieces and stood up "if you could excuse me for a moment i have to throw this away but after that you have to tell me what happened after you came here"

"ok" i said as she walked away.

a couple minutes later Lindsey returned and sat at the foot of the bed

"ok tell me everything" she urged

after i got through my story which was a pretty good 10 minutes or so

"whoa" She said in befuddledment "so what happened to Jesse"

"I dont know...i think he ran off"

"Well thats kind of cowardly to do that don't you think"

"yeah i guess so"

"you guess so...what do you mean you guess so...he ditched you when you needed help.."

"wait..how do you know what happened"

"a little bird told me.."she nervously said

"would that bird by any chance have scales and wings not made of feathers"

"yes"

"ok where is he" i said trying not to get to angry " i want to speak with him"

"oh sure he's out back"

"thank you" i said as i stood up and headed toward the door and went out back.

when i got there i saw a lady with black hair with a little streaks of gray and wearing a redish orangish dress stuffing Artranix's face with chicken and anyother kind of meat she could shove in his mouth...he must have been here for awhile because well lets just say he was getting a little plump.

"What makes you think you can just come flying over here to check up on me.." i scolded at him as i came closer to him

"i didn't come flying over here to check up on you...i've been here ever since you arrived.."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am the one that brought you here...you see after you blacked out i went to go and find you after i did i brought you to hilda's house" he said as he pointed at the lady who was feeding him earlier "luckily she wasn't afraid of me so she put your arm in a cast and you should have that on for well only a couple of weeks"

"a couple of weeks...what about my sword training...and where is my sword anyway"

"oh back at Ordon since i though you wouldn't be needing it if you had a broken arm right" he said as he got up looking even fatter when he did.

"yes but still i dont think you should have"

"well i did it any way" he said as he spread his wings out "now if you excuse me i have some things to do"

As Artranix leaped trying to take flight he only crash landed head first sliding on the ground almost hitting the house...as he did this Lindsey was watching us fight and when she saw this she just cracked up...of course i also thought it was funny seeing him just slam right on the ground. As Artranix got up lets just say he wasn't to happy on what just happened.

"Apparently i'm a little overweight to fly"

"a little" I said trying to control my laughter

"hmmph" Artranix said as he waddled off apparently he didn't like that either.

"Wow some ill tempered dragon he is" Lindsey said calming down a little

"yeah i know...its surprising how easily mad he gets"

"oh yeah there is someone else that is here" Lindsey said as she entered the house

"really who"

"Alisa...why did you leave me alone at Ordon with those evil goats" Alissa said as she came into view

"Well...if i didn't get out of there soon i thought i would go crazy"

"good point"

"so how long was i out"

"oh not very long...just 3 days" lindsey replied as Alissa went back into the house

"3 days! I was out for 3 days!"

"yes...why its no big deal"

"well it is to me"

"why?"

"because in those 3 days i could have been looking for Jesse"

"why he ditched you remeber...what makes you think that you should find him"

"just cause"

"Oh I know why..."

At that moment i knew i said to much.

"you LIKE HIM." she said teasingly

"yeah so...is that a problem"

"no...not a problem at all but jesse ...why?"

"i dont know...i just looked at him one day and thought...wow he's hot"

"that's wierd"

After the very long painful day the sun began to set and Artranix returned still chubby...but as he came closer i noticed something was wrong...horribly wrong. As he came closer i approached him with extreme curiousity...

"Artranix...what's wrong"

"Well" he said thinking if he should say it or not "your friend Jesse you know the one the was with you before you were attacked"

"yeah what about him"

Artranix sighed and said "she has him"

"hold on..." i said making sure i heard him right "your saying that shikrah has him...why and how in the world do you know that"

"why...im not sure, but i can tell you where she lives"

"Ok where...tell me where"

"but first you must promise me that you will not go after her...not until your arm is completly healed..understand"

"yes i promise" i said as i put my free hand behind my back and crossed my fingers "now can you please tell me"

"ok...she lives in the only place that she would feel comfortable in...the cold since her heart is...she leaves on the outskirts of Zora's Domain..where there is ice and snow everywhere...i got the information from a zora who saw her flying overhead with your friend"

"you don't say" i said with a smirk on my face

time to go kill a dragon...


	13. Alisa's favor

**Yeah...sorry about the huge delay on this story...i just didn't reall want to write in it at all this summer...to busy...oh well hope you like this one...oh yeah i might...(i said might) change the point of view for link's for either this chapter the next one or both...cause i need something new...this point of view is getting boring...we need new blood..am i right?**

Chapter 13

As the days became weeks I finally got my cast of and was able to sword fight once again, but every day i would plot my revenge on that evil pain-in-the-butt of a dragon. Of course it wasn't easy with Artnranix watching my every move, it was even hard for me to go out side without him bickering about pointless facts. Not only that but link is coming today and hopefully he will agree to help me bring shikrah down.

"So who is this link" Lindsey asked as i lazily layed on the grass watching clouds go by

"oh...just some guy i met when i first came here"

"...is he hot" she asked

"umm...sure...oh what the heck..yes!"

"really"

"really, really" I said as i got up and started to search for Artranix "hey lindz...do you know were Artranix is by any chance.."

"oh yeah he told me he was going to fly around for awhile and wont be back until sundown and told me not to tell you anything...oops" Lindsey said as she started to turn red. "please don't tell him i told you."

"why would i...heck i wouldn't want to hear him nag anymore.."

"Well look who's here" Alissa said from inside the house "if it isn't link himself"

When me and lindsey heard her we entered the house to see Alissa trying to make a sound of a trumpet...but failed miserably.

"umm yeah...alissa..just stop before you hurt yourself" I said as i shook links hand "well, long time no see"

"Yeah no kidding...who is that?" link asked as he looked over at lindsey's direction

"oh that'sllindsey, another friend of mine, " i said as i looked over at here and noticed that she was blushing. "come on lets go outside and talk about..well you know"

"ok"

As we were heading outside lindsey grabbed my arm and pulled me away "why didn't you tell me he was drop-dead-gorgeous"

"i did...just in a diffrent way.." i said as i headed for the door and entered outside.

"so what is it that you want to talk to me about" link asked

"ah..hehe..well you see i can't really get out of here unless Artranix knows where i am going so i was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"oh...what kind of favor"

"ah...i dont know...a save a "friend" from a evil dragon kind of favor"

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything...well you know when we went horseback riding"

"...no"

"well now you do...but anyway that is beside the point...well anyway we were horseback riding when all of a sudden a dragon comes up and picks up my friend and haven't seen him ever since so i was wondering if you could go to zora's domain and then go to the place were it snows..."

"oh you mean snowpeak mountain"

"yeah,yeah, sure why not, anyway i was wondering...if you could just...you know...slay the dragon...if you could that would be great"

"would it."

"yeah, and if you do, i will be very very happy"

"fine i'll do it" he said as he walked towards Epona and jumped on her.

"thank you" i said as he rode of towards zoras domain

**everyones point of view...sorry...kind a hyped up on vault right now and its 3:00 and can't sleep, so sorry i cant figure out the name of the point of view right now...brain is kinda...well dead...anyway...back on to the story.**

**_Link_**

By the time Link got to Zoras domain it was already sundown and he did not want to spend the night in that freezer, so for the night he stayed with the zoras, he of course thought that Jesse could hold on for just one more night, but even thought link hated his guts he was still doing this as a favor for Alisa.

By the time he woke up the next morning it was only 7:30 as he got up he headed toward the entrance were he was greeted with a strong freezing cold brush of wind that made him shiver like crazy, so he put on his cloak, and headed into the snowpeak area, as he looked out to the distance there he saw snowpeak mountain, sure it didn't look to far away but it sure was.

"Well, this sucks" Link said as he was walking knee deep in snow.

**Sorry that it was so short and all, but dont worry more of link in next chapter...you know if i ever get to it...**


	14. Where is Jessie?

Where ever is Jessie???

**Yes I know its been awhile….well not really awhile, more like an eternity but I decided to finish this story cuz of my friend kept on asking if I ever was going to finish this story, so I decided to finish this chapter for her…hope you enjoy!!!!**

**Alisa's POV:**

After Link left in search for Jesse I felt all alone in this world, even thought I knew that my friends were only in the next room away, doing who knows what, but I really didn't want to know due to hearing Alissa's constant laughing, or spitting, couldn't really tell it was kind of like a combo. Before I could even think of what to do without Links company Alissa burst throught the door a grin played across her face.

"Oh god, alissa what did you do, did you kill Lindsey!" I said playfully not meaning anything that I just said.

"NO, why would I do that for" she replied still smiling at me which started to creep me out a little due to here constant smiling

"you know if you keep on smiling like that it could become permanent" I joked, but apparently she didn't take to kindly of that.

The moment I said that here grin turned into a frown, or what I think was supposed to be a frown, she looked more like a lost puppy than frowning at me. But that face was so priceless, I started to laugh.

"What?!" she asked looking at me as if I just escaped from an insane asylum.

"Hmm, what oh nothing" I said as I collected myself and looked at her "just that your face expression looked hilarious"

"oh yeah thanks for calling my face ugly"

"I didn't say that, I just said that your face expression looked funny"

"yeah sure" she said, obviously pissed off because after she said that she slammed the door and went outside to strike a conversation with Artranix, who didn't look to pleased with here barging in on his nap time.

As I kept on looking at Alissa and using her hand gestures in big movments

"_Talking about me, no doubt" I snapped not knowing that someone was listening on my converstion_

"_Hey how did you know that" Artranix replied making me fall off the bed_

"_because we just had a fight and I guess she had to tell it to someone who might understand" I said as I proceeded to get up from the floor._

"_and she came to me? I don't understand , you humans are so confusing to figure out"_

"_yeah well you shouldn't be talking, dragons aren't any better" _

"_Hey now don't my race involved with this"_

"_why not YOU STARTED IT" I yelled feeling it vibrated in my head and obviously had the same effect with Artranix._

"_jeez whats wrong with you, you seem a little bit on the cranky side, maybe you should go and take a ride to the Zoras domain I heard that place can cool your nerves like no other."_

I took in what Artranix said and knew he was right, I have been a little cranky, and know that he mentioned that I noticed to be more uptight than usual so, not really having anything else to do I decided to head to this placed called Zoras domain. Before heading off I asked Artranix how to get to Zoras domain, of course it always sounds easy enough, but there is always something bad going to happen, and not wanting to go along, I asked my friends to come along, and just for protection I also decided to ask Artranix, who gladly agreed to come along, as well as Lindsey, but Alissa wasn't so fond of going.

"oh I don't know" she said glaring at me as if she was trying to blow me up or something "I don't want my UGLY face to get in the way!"

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT YOUR FACE WAS UGLY" I yelled I knew I just snapped at her snide comment but I didn't I needed to let it out 'ALL I SAID WAS THE YOU HAVE FUNNY FACE EXPRESSION, THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A COMPLIMENT, NOT A DISS!" and without continuing this further I just walked off having the last word. And left her standing there, confused on what just happened.

So I was only me, Lindsey, and Artranix going to Zoras Domain for a little Rest & Relaxation, even thought it sounded fun I started to feel pretty bad about yelling at Alissa and just storming out of there, but I knew that once we came back home I was going to apologize for losing my temper. So all I could at the moment was mount my horse and move on with Artranix, who was flying overhead and Lindsey who was riding right next to me.

"Sooo…" Lindsey said breaking the akward silence as we headed of to the Domain "should I even ask or should I wait till you just start talking about it"

"Well, Alissa is getting all bent out of shape because I gave her a simple compliment"

"really, and what would that be"

"all I said was that she makes funny face expressions and she immediately thought that I said that her face was ugly, but I didn't say that its not even close" I said as we continued to head towards the mountains and my mind started to wander and start to think about where Link was at the moment.

"well actually, she always gets that way and seems to get over it easily" Lindsey replied

"huh" I said snapping back to reality "oh yeah, she can do that"

By the time we got there it was already night time and couldn't see anything, we could only hear the water flowing which was relaxing enough, and all of the Zoras were no were to be seen.

"god damn it!" I yelled thinking that we came all this way for nothing

"hey whoever is yelling could you shut up Im trying to sleep here!" a feminine voice yelled, not to far from were we were standing.

"does that voice sound familiar" Lindsey whispered trying to upset the person who was obviously mad at us for ruining there beauty sleep.

"yeah now that you mentioned it…" I said as I stepped a couple of steps forward "HEY WHAT DID YOU SAY, I COULDN'T HEAR YOU FROM DOWN HERE!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT MAYBE I SHOULD COME DOWN THERE AND TELL YOU TO YOUR FACE SINCE YOU OBVIOULSY DON'T HAVE YOUR HEARING AIDS IN! the person yelled back and we could hear her jumping down from were she was sleeping, but I didn't take her long before her face was in view and I knew I was in big trouble.

"Hey Jessie hows it going" Lindsey said as she gave her friend a hug, who was still glaring at me.

"yeah hows it going:" I said as started to slowly inch

"oh good, until you WOKE ME UP!" she yelled causing Lindsey to let go of Jessie and step back a couple of feet.

"Well I didn't know it was you" I said continuing to back up as she started to come towards me "cause if I knew it I was you then I wouldn't have done that"

She stopped walking towards me and just rolled her eyes "fine, whatever, but If you do it next time I won't be so sympathetic, and with that she eased up, thank god.

**Links POV**

I covered a good distance and finally reached the mountain were I was supposed to climb and was supposed to save Jesse.

"well not getting anywhere just standing here" I said to myself as I reached for a rock and started to climb, against the freezing wind of course, as I painfully started climbing. When I got halfway I looked up , but It sure didn't feel like I was halfway though because the gave still looked the same as it did when I started. But I just shook of the thought and continued to climb, but at last over countless hours of almost losing my grip and falling to my death I finally got to the cave and layed on the cool floor forgetting why I was here in the first time. Until I saw a black taloned foot inches away from my face.

"stupid human" was all he heard before everything went black.

**Artranix POV**

As I continue to watch Alisa and her friend talking to the person who showed up obviously pissed off from

Alisa waking them up, I started to fly down when I stopped.

"_somethings not right" I thought as he was looking around for the source_

"_of course, you bring a stupid human to do the job" the voice said as it pertruded his mind_

"_shikrah" he replied giving out a loud growl_

"_yes my love" she teased_

"_STOP CALLING ME THAT , I WILL NEVER BE YOUR MATE"_

"_that's what you think, but there is one thing about me, its that I get anything I want to matter what the cost" and she left his head only leaving him alone with his thoughts._


End file.
